Banjo-Goofie
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: What if two different hillbilly-like characters from two different worlds met? Things would get a lot goofier, that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Banjo-Goofie**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: These two guys seem to go together, both of them seem to have this sort of hillbilly attitude. Also, the above listed title seemed perfect for this, even though Goofy's name is spelled with a 'y' at the end.

* * *

Goofy was at the beach, barbecuing up a couple of burgers. Mickey walked up to Goofy with a bun.

"Here you go, a nice fine patty that's not so Krabby!" Goofy stated, holding a burger on his spatula and handing it to Mickey. "_A-Hyuck!_" he chuckled. "Enjoy!"

"Uhh, Goofy. The barbecue!" Mickey warned.

Goofy turned around, doing a wild take in shock as the grill exploded, blasting Goofy into the sky.

**_"YAAA-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!"_** he screamed as he flew through the air, landing somewhere else.

"Garsh. Now there's somethin' that doesn't happen every day." Goofy stated, picking himself up and dusting himself off.

Meanwhile, Banjo was walking around Spiral Mountain, this time surprisingly, without Kazooie or his backpack with him, when he noticed Goofy standing next to the mountain bridge, walking up to him.

"Whoa! Hey Kazooie check out-" Banjo stopped, realizing he was alone. "Oh yeah. Kazooie went off with Tooty..."

"Garsh! Where the heck am I?" Goofy asked, noticing Banjo standing next to him. "And who are you?"

"I'm Banjo and this is-" Banjo stopped, having forgotten again that Kazooie wasn't with him. "I spend way too much time with that bird..." he thought. "Oh well. Kazooie would make fun of this guy anyway."

"Uh, if you're done talkin' to yourself, my name's Goofy, and it's always nice to meet someone new every once in a while. _A-Hyuck!"_

"And for me it's nice to meet someone like you without Kazooie making fun of you!" Banjo pointed out.

"Who's this Kazooie fellar you keep bringing up?" Goofy asked.

"Oh nothing." Banjo replied, rolling his eyes to the side.

Having met, both Banjo and Goofy knew that this was a beginning of a new and goofy friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what brings you to Spiral Mountain?" Banjo asked.

Goofy rubbed his head with his right index finger. "Garsh. All I remember was that this grill exploded, and the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air, and I landed here."

"Ah. So what do you want to do while Kazooie's away?" Banjo asked.

Goofy rubbed his head with finger again. "Hmm...do you play the banjo? That must be why your name is Banjo."

Banjo took out his banjo. "Well of course! What about you?"

Goofy pulled a banjo from his back. "Garsh! Finally someone else who shares the same interest with me. A-Hyuck! I wish my son Maxie did. But every time I play the Banjo in front of him, he either complains or ignores me."

Banjo pulled out his own banjo. "Whatever. Let's go back to my house!"

Goofy followed Banjo along the dirt path next to the moat that surrounded Spiral Mountain, the two of them walking to Banjo's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Banjo and Goofy were at Banjo's House, both of them playing banjos together, when Banjo suddenly realized something.

"Wait! I just thought of something! You want to go on an adventure?" Banjo asked.

"Garsh! That sounds fascinatin'." Goofy responded.

Banjo nodded his head in agreement. "You know, my little sister Tooty always like to go on adventures."

"You have a little sister? That sure is swell of her. Ah-Hyuck!" Goofy stated.

Banjo slowly swayed his eyes to the side, thinking about Tooty and the misadventures she gets into. "Yeah. So anyway, you want to go somewhere? Because I think the author was just lazy in the last chapter." Banjo pointed out, breaking the fourth wall.

"Garsh! Do I!" Goofy agreed, swaying his lanky arms in agreement as the two of them walked along, following the dirt road to the left from Banjo's house.

* * *

After Banjo and Goofy were long gone, Kazooie came back carrying Tooty in her talons as the two of them landed. They both walked in Banjo's house, to see that no one was there.

"Hey! Where's Banjo?" Tooty asked.

"He wouldn't just go off on another adventure without me, would he?" Kazooie assumed.

As the two of them looked around, Tooty gasped after seeing Banjo's backpack on his bed. "Oh my gosh! He wouldn't leave his backpack either! I think something bad happened to him!"

Kazooie looked out towards Spiral Mountain. "Or maybe he took off on his own without it because he didn't need it! Think about it. He carries that thing around for me to ride in. Of course, all of the abilities that he can do only when he and I split involve his pack." Kazooie rubbed her chin with her left wing. "Something's not right...Come on, Tooty. Let's go find that lazy bozo before he gets himself killed."

Tooty sighed. "Ok, but could you not call him names? He's not so lazy once he's up and about."


	4. Chapter 4

Banjo and Goofy were sitting atop the highest point in Treasure Trove Cove, which was the lighthouse.

"Didn't I tell you that the lighthouse had a great view?" Banjo mentioned.

"You sure did, Banjo! Kinda brings me back to the good old days!" Goofy responded.

Banjo rubbed the top of his head in confusion with his finger. "And how so?"

"_**Ah-Hyuck!**_ Because those times were the peak of my days! Sometimes even literally!"

"The peak of my days was before the end of my first adventure. Before Gruntilda got trapped under that boulder." Banjo mentioned.

"Who's that? Sounds like someone who grunts a lot." Goofy assumed.

Banjo rubbed the back of his head. "Not exactly. But she does rhyme a lot."

Goofy leaned out over the rail, trying to get a better look at Sharkfood Island. "Garsh! Check out that pointy rock over-"

Being the clumsy anthromorphic dog he was, Goofy leaned too far over the side of the rail, falling over the side, screaming at he landed face first on the grass below, lifting himself up, stars revolving around his head. "I'm ok everybody!"

"_D'oh!"_ Banjo put his hand over his eyes. "Where's Kazooie when you need her?"

Kazooie and Tooty were both at Mumbo's hut at the top of Mumbo's Mountain, still looking for Banjo.

"Mumbo not know where bear is. Mumbo not seen bear all day."

"Yes you have. Right here, Mumbo Dumbo!" Kazooie insulted, pointing to Tooty.

Tooty giggled. "Good one, Kazooie!"

Mumbo growled. "Mumbo sick of bird's jokes! Mumbo meant brother of little girl bear!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I know." Kazooie admitted. "Maybe you can help us look for Banjo, just like you helped us when Humba Wumba replaced you as the one who transforms Banjo and me."

Mumbo sighed. "Fine. Mumbo help bird and little sister of bear."


	5. Chapter 5

Banjo and Goofy were exploring Bubblegloop Swamp, both of them being on top of the highest tree.

"Didn't I tell you it had a great view?" Banjo mentioned.

"Garsh! It's like bears don't lie! Ah-Hyuck!"

"Oh by the way, you should check out the Tiptup Choir!"

"Now that sounds swell!" Goofy stated as Banjo jumped down from tree to tree, with Goofy following along.

Meanwhile, Mumbo Jumbo walked outside, looking through the bars and seeing Banjo with Goofy.

"Mumbo found bear with lanky dog. Mumbo must tell bird and little girl bear." Mumbo told himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Banjo and Goofy were riding the mine cart throughout Glitter a Gulch Mine, which went across a long stretch of track through several tunnels.

"Garsh! Look at all the beautiful glittering rocks in this here mine!" Goofy commented.

"Glad you like it!" Banjo told him. "This mine even has a train that goes to other places surrounding the Isle O' Hags, and Seaside Hill!"

"Well _A-Hyuck!_ That sounds exciting!" Goofy claimed, raising his lanky left arm in excitement.

Suddenly, the cart came to an abrupt stop, slamming into the end buffers at the other end of the track near a tunnel, with Goofy flying off the cart.

**_"Ya-hoo-hoo-hooey!"_** Goofy screamed as he slammed into a wall next to a tunnel, with Banjo placing his hand on his forehead in dismay, feeling pitiful for the lanky armed Disney character.


End file.
